


Conduit

by NotTonightJosephine



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Poetry, i did a proper iambic pentameter shakespearean sonnet you guys, mormor, with rhymes and shit, yes romo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTonightJosephine/pseuds/NotTonightJosephine
Summary: "Here dwell two men of notoriety..."A mormor version of221bby Vincent Starrett.





	Conduit

Survivors from the era of steam trains,  
Another duo sings a new duet.  
While Moran followed tigers into drains,  
James used astronomy as his outlet.

Wars carry on but soldiers still return,  
Crime always pays, professors will profess.  
Sun follows rain, and anything can burn,  
And London will remain London, unless

Jim fixes it instead to fall apart.  
An Irish bomber hires an English gun,  
Warm brain collaborating with cold heart,  
Creating paths, and games still to be won.

They stay alive and fall in love again,  
And it is always two thousand and ten.


End file.
